


The Legend of Link: The Twilight Prince

by DragonRose35



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Nice Ghirahim, Possible Explicit Content in Future Additions, Twilight Prince Link, Wolf link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: In an alternate world where Link was never the Hero of Time, but instead the Prince of Twilight. Ghirahim, his loyal guardian and most beloved soulmate, will do anything to protect him from any who wish him harm, but what happens when someone they had once trusted long ago, comes to take what she thinks is rightfully hers? Link's heart and the power of Twilight.(WIP)





	The Legend of Link: The Twilight Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooo.... hi~ Yeah, not dead, in case any of you were wondering, and yeah, I've come back with /another/ fic that will... /likely/ never get finished. But I enjoyed writing this first bit, so hopefully you guys will see updates in the future?
> 
> Just let me know what you think, okay~?
> 
> I'll be happy to hear your thoughts~! *purrs*
> 
> Now.... if you'll excuse me, I'm off to write a very explicit one-shot involving Link and his Loftwing from Skyward Sword. *sits innocently* (I'll give virtual cookies to anyone that figures out why because it involves something I happened to write in this fic that inspired the idea~ *snickers*)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

****_“My love… my dear_ Link _…” her voice was sickly sweet in his ears, but he knew the cruel bitterness that lied far underneath. “Where is your precious_ hero _now…~?” Her smile haunted his dreams, kind and warm, but sharp in a way that stung, her lips painted a beautiful soft color that brought out the blue in her once vibrant, now dark, eyes._

_Her sharp nails, kept neat and unpainted, ghosted across his cheeks as her fingers brushed down his pale skin, over the pale blue glowing tattoo just beneath his right eye. He flinched back at the touch, unable to help it, though he bit back the sound of a whimper that wanted to escape. He wouldn’t let her hear it- couldn’t let her hear it._

_She had him kneeling, tied up and at her mercy, but she would never hear the fear of her he felt. The pain she caused him. She wanted him to submit. Wanted him_ broken _._

 _But he wouldn’t let her win. Not when_ he _was coming to save him._

 _His hero… his_ guardian _…_

⦓§⦔

The young Twilight Prince cried out sharply when his hands were pulled tight behind his back, shackled to a tall wooden totem, and he glared sharply at the man behind him, growling at him. The man- tall, with dark short hair and violent emerald eyes, dressed like a bandit- smirked at him, tightening the shackles just that little more, to hear the pretty little prince hiss in pain, “Ah, that’d do it,” he chuckled, looking back at his partners- men dressed like he was- with a grin. “No gettin’ outta these, lest we let ‘im.”

“Good,” one of the other men said gruffly, his long red hair spiked with some sort of greasy gel, his blue eyes narrowed and dark as he looked at the prince, who scowled at him.

“Feisty little pup, ain’t he~?” the third man snickered, his brown hair short and messy, windswept, almost as he grinned at the prince. “Certainly worth more than a couple hundred thousand rupee’s, I’d say~”

“Watch it Geralt,” the first man spoke, in a warning tone. “Don’t get greedy now. Boss says what he’s worth, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah…” the man, Geralt, pouted, crossing his arms over his chest before he snorted, tilting his head as he looked at the prince. “He certainly doesn’t talk much, does it?”

“Does that matter?” the second man rolled his eyes at Geralt’s curiosity.

“Well, no… but… surely he’s got somethin’ to say, yeah? I mean, we just kidnapped him, Vix…~” Geralt said the second man, Vix, groaned.

“Alright fine, I’ll bite. Why ain’t he got a word?” Vix asked and Geralt shrugged, making Vix growl in annoyance.

“Maybe he knows something we don’t?” Geralt asked and Vix snorted.

“We just _kidnapped_ him, you dumbass. What could he _possibly_ know that we-?” There was a sudden sound behind them, a cry from the man that had chained the little prince to the pole, and as the prince’s blue eyes widened- sparkling brightly- the two men turned around, sharp and fast, only to see a _demon_ standing above their fallen comrade.

The demon’s violet eyes were murderous and dark, his silver hair fallen neatly around his face. In his hands, he held two sharp, lithe, black blades, one coated thick with blood- the bandit’s blood. This frightened the two men left, but as they drew their swords to meet this demon, he spoke, “It’s very simple, you pathetic little ants… You’ve kidnapped the young Prince of Twilight, Link Aegis Azorae I, and that was your very _first_ mistake. Your second mistake,” the demon continued as he started to advance on the two frightened men, “was thinking that no one would track you. Your _third_ mistake was thinking _I_ wouldn’t track you. And _that_ will be the _last_ mistake you will ever make in your short, meaningless lives.”

The young prince grimaces, eyes closed tightly as the demon tore the men apart, killing them effortless with his swords, spraying wet, vibrant crimson blood across the dirt and grass at their feet.

When Link opened his eyes, he found the demon kneeling in front of him and he made a face, “...did you have to kill them, Ghira?” he asked, pouting at the demon and the demon smirked, something dark and vicious- as it always was after he killed for his prince.

“Where would the fun be if I didn’t~?” he purred, and Link huffed, shaking his head in fond exasperation, before he smiled when Ghirahim melted the chains binding him. “Now, I do believe there is a little party we must prepare you for~? The people of Ordon and Skyloft, both, have been looking forward to your visit again since the last Harvest festival. After all, it is not often that the young Twilight Prince is allowed outside of his realm.”

When Ghirahim pulled the prince up to stand, one of Link’s hands in his own, and his other resting dangerously low on his waist, Link flushed, looking up at Ghirahim with wide, bright blue eyes. “It’s not quite my fault that I keep getting kidnapped whenever the opportunity presents itself…~” he giggled and Ghirahim snorted, rolling his eyes. “At least I have you to rescue me when it happens~?”

“Indeed,” Ghirahim said with a soft snicker, dipping down to kiss the young prince’s lips deeply, if only just to see him flush a little darker- his pale cheeks a striking pink that looked quite fetching on him. “My dear prince, what _ever_ would you do without me~?” the demon teased and Link grinned, still flushed, but looking as _happy_ as he ever could be.

“Lucky for us, Ghirahim, I won’t ever have to find out…~”

⦓§⦔

The festival was loud and vibrant, Link’s blue eyes sparkling as he took in it all. The people of the island in the sky and the old farming province joined together in song and dance and drink and merriment. It was an incredible experience, even more so when the prince could remain in his more human form, rather than reverting to his lesser known- but no less adored- Twilight form.

There were games and laughter and all around delight and it never failed to make the prince smile, as all his friends and ‘family’ gather around to enjoy this day. It wasn’t just a random party however, instead a celebration of the birth of the moon. The stories say that once, long ago, the world was shrouded in darkness, until one day… the first wolf was born. And with him, the moon. Every night, the wolf howled, and every night the moon rose to envelop the world in light when darkness fell.

Link treasured the stories, because of his realm and his beast form. He always did love wolves, and everyone knew this for a fact.

In three nights, it would be the anniversary of the moon’s birth, when the moon was at its most powerful and brightest. The longest night of the year.

Link never missed the rise of the moon and each year, never failed to stand out with Ghirahim, awash under the moon’s glow and feeling more alive than he ever did. Already, so close to the night in question, he could feel the pull of the moon. The urge to shift and run and howl with every breath he had.

Ghirahim smiled at his charge, violet eyes glowing lightly with fond amusement, “My prince, perhaps you would care to actually _participate_ in some of the games this year?” he prompted and Link made a face at him, before looking back out at the festivities.

“Like what?” he asked and Ghirahim rolled his eyes in slight exasperation.

“The chicken races, perhaps?” he suggested and Link huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, causing Ghirahim to chuckle at such an adorably childish action. “Yes, yes, too _boring_ for our darling little prince, hm?” he teased and Link stuck his tongue out. “Very well, then perhaps we can watch the Loftwing riders practice for the Rise of the Moon ceremony? I know you enjoy watching them fly. Especially that pretty, wild crimson one that seems far too _tame_ to be wild,” the demon said with a smirk and immediately had the pleasure of watching Link light up with the suggestion. “ _Ever_ so predictable, my dear prince~” he said with laughter in his voice as Link grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the goat ranch, where the flyers were practicing their routine.

When they reached the ranch, they were greeted by both Fado, the goat herder, and Fledge, the timid young flyer. “Your highness!” Fado grinned, seeing Link, though his grin faltered a little when he saw the intimidating demon that always seemed to accompany him, “A-ah, Ghirahim…~ Come to watch the flyers practice, have you?”

“We have,” Ghirahim answered with a small smirk, reveling in the unease he caused and Link huffed, nudging the demon gently.

“Be nice, Ghira,” he said, and turned his attention to the two, smiling brightly at them, as Fledge stammered a hello when he noticed them. “Where’s Phoenix~?” he asked, looking around as he seemed to notice the crimson Loftwing was missing. Not for long, however, as an excited screech was heard from above before Link was suddenly tackled to the ground by a giant red feathered bird, who enthusiastically nuzzled the young man’s face with his rather large beak.

Ghirahim retained his annoyance for only a single moment, though Link’s bright and warm laughter made it fade away just as quickly as it came, the young prince hugging the bird tightly before pushing him away gently, if only just to sit up, “Wild thing has been incorrigible since your last visit,” Fado huffed, making a face, and Ghirahim smirked.

“It would seem the young prince has a gift for taming wild things,” he said, like it was an inside joke, though Fledge and Fado didn’t understand the hidden meaning. When the prince could finally stand up, one hand petting along the crimson Loftwing’s neck, Ghirahim turned his attention to the prince, “Do you plan to finally ride him, this year, my prince?” he questioned and Link flushed, before shaking his head, biting his lower lip.

“O-oh, no… no, I couldn’t,” he said, sounding nervous. “Besides, Phoenix is a wild bird. He shouldn’t be ridden.”

Ghirahim chuckled, but said nothing, as Link nudged the Loftwing away, and they all watched as he flew back over to the other flyers, who were doing laps around the ranch, Pipit and Karane in the lead. “Th-they’re amazing…” Fledge said and Link hummed in agreement, his eyes sparkling with wistfulness and longing.

“One day, my prince…” Ghirahim whispered, so only his prince could hear and Link only offered a smile in return, soft and gentle, before they both returned their attention to the flyers as they began their routine for the ceremony.

⦓§⦔

When the moon rose in the clear night sky, the townspeople were all gathered in the center of Ordon, as torches were lit and music played beautifully and loudly. The people gathered around with drinks and company, as some even danced to the music. It was the perfect end to the first night of the celebration and Link was excited to join them.

With laughter in his voice, he dragged Ghirahim to join the dancing, ignoring the demon’s protests. Dancing along to the music, Link’s eyes were wide and bright as he danced with his guardian. Others had joined them after moments of watching the young prince of Twilight enjoy the music with the intimidating demon Ghirahim.

When they had seemed to exhaust themselves, the music had changed to something more quiet, gentle and loving. The dance floor had calmed as young and old couples in love danced to the music.

With sparkling eyes, Link let himself and Ghirahim come to a complete stop as the music washed over him, and when the demon looked down at him, violet eyes soft in a way they were only ever for him, he spoke, “Ghirahim…” he whispered the demon’s name, soft and breathless on his tongue, and Ghirahim dipped down to kiss him, not caring about the many souls that would bear witness to this act of love and affection from the demon for his prince.

Link allowed the kiss for several seconds, before he pulled back, breathless and flushed, and when he bit his lip, he seemed to come to a decision, before he suddenly dragged Ghirahim away from the crowd of people, into the night.

⦓§⦔

They found themselves on a small cliff overlooking the village, the music quieter here, but still heard, as the festivities continued down below. “Link, wha-?” Ghirahim was cut off as the prince stole his lips, in a deep passionate kiss. Moaning quietly into the kiss, the demon held the prince tightly against him, as Link pressed close to him in return.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Ghirahim was witness to the ever alluring expression on the prince’s face. His cheeks were flushed an ever _beautiful_ shade of pink, his blue eyes nearly _glowing_ under the moonlight above, half lidded and focused _solely_ on the demon. “I need you, Ghirahim…~” the young prince cooed, voice breathy with want and full of love and warmth.

“My prince…” Ghirahim growled in return, eyes darkening with lust as he saw the want in his prince’s eyes.

“Yes, _yours_ , Ghirahim…~ Only _ever_ yours~” Link agreed, and within moments, he was pulled back into a fierce, biting kiss, as Ghirahim picked the young man up, prompting Link to wrap his legs tightly around the demon’s waist. Despite how rough he was at first, the demon was gentle, falling to his knees and laying Link onto his back in the lush grass at their feet, pinning him to the ground as he continued to kiss him within an inch of his life, as he ground their clothed arousals together.

Link moaned at the friction he felt from the action, bucking into it to silently ask for more, and Ghirahim gave it to him.

Just like he would give him the world, if he asked for it.

⦓§⦔

_“I love you, my guardian…~”_

_“...I love you, too, my prince…”_

⦓§⦔

That night, a wolf whose fur was nearly as dark as the night sky, howled to the moon.

That night, the moon shone ever brighter from that one single howl.


End file.
